


囚鸟

by lei534



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 虫神秘养父子AU，无超能力设定。B-L-U-E，蓝色，不是红色，也不忧郁，只是平淡，透明，如同波澜不惊的水面，他感到安全。
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	囚鸟

0.阴影  
他听见皮鞋踩在木地板上的声音，迟缓、坚定，每一步都像踩在他心口上。他听见鞋子踩在水上的声音，湿漉漉的黏腻感，他知道那不是水。  
那是血液，他的父亲和母亲倒在地上，猩红色液体还在持续蚕食地板。  
他缩在衣柜里，落地灯的光钻进橱柜缝隙。他听见翻箱倒柜的声音，想起桌子上的照片，他的照片，他和父母一起拍的照片。他会找我吗？他会发现我吗？他会杀了我吗？  
脚步声越来越近，他死死捂住嘴巴，连呼吸也开始颤抖。  
他听见有人把手搭在柜门上，时间开始停滞，灯光填满了缝隙，轻微的吱呀声响起而那道缝隙越来越大。他浑身战栗，心脏几乎要爆炸一般无声尖叫。  
他看见了落地灯，他看见了一个黑影，他看见了——  
“彼得。”  
他睁开眼睛，冷汗打湿了头发，修女的微笑在眼前浮现，但他扔控制不住颤抖。  
修女的微笑中多了怜悯：“可怜的孩子。”她抱起彼得，轻轻拍着他的后背：“来吧，我带你去见一个人。”  
他被带到办公室，修女没有帮他换衣服，他的睡衣还黏在汗湿的后背上，头发也乱糟糟的，他觉得自己大概会被嫌弃，但年长的男人似乎并不介意。他俯下身子，带有薄茧的手指搭在彼得的下巴上抬起他的头，彼得被迫与他对视，淡蓝的眼睛令彼得想起教堂的彩绘玻璃窗。  
“你好啊，彼得。我是昆汀·贝克。”  
昆汀·贝克，他在心里默念这个名字，他拼不出来，他只能模模糊糊地看见一个Q，心里想的是另一个词。B-L-U-E，蓝色，不是红色，也不忧郁，只是平淡，透明，如同波澜不惊的水面，他感到安全。  
他小小的吸了一口气，带着稚气的嗓音说出了他对昆汀的第一句话。  
“你的眼睛真漂亮。”  
1.气味  
即便表格上写了昆汀是彼得的养父，即便薄薄的纸上被敲了一个鲜红的章，彼得·帕克仍然叫彼得·帕克，他也不会叫昆汀“爸爸”。他到新家的第一天一直叫他“贝克先生”，而后昆汀捏着他的脸颊对他说，叫我昆汀，语气冷淡得仿佛在下命令。于是他奶声奶气地叫了一声昆汀，然后又叫了一声。  
“昆汀。”他重复了三遍他的名字，在昆汀冷淡的注视下开始发抖：“我害怕。”  
昆汀什么都没有说，他凑过来，手环在他的背后，彼得闻到他身上的味道，木质衣柜的檀木香气还留在西服上，他在寂静中埋在昆汀的怀里吸气。  
就这件事的结果来说昆汀或许并不是一个合格的养父，因为当彼得由于贪恋他的气味而拽住他的领带不肯松手时，昆汀充满耐心地握住他的手，轻松地一根一根掰开他的手指，然后把快要哭出来的彼得扔进被窝里要他睡觉。  
他的冷酷行径直接导致彼得做了一晚上噩梦，第二天哭着被昆汀从被窝里拽出来。  
昆汀把他抱到洗衣机上让他好够得到洗脸池，还没从噩梦里缓过神来的彼得一边打着哭嗝一边把儿童牙刷塞进嘴里，直到昆汀突然捏住他的手腕对他说：“吐出来，不要咽下去。”  
彼得回过神来，意识到他在某次抽噎中一不小心把漱口水吞下去了。  
“可是我已经咽下去了。”  
有那么一会儿彼得觉得自己要被从窗口扔出去了，他害怕地弓着背。昆汀却只是叹气，用毛巾把他的眼泪鼻涕连同牙膏沫通通擦掉，俯下身对他说：“下次别再这么做，对身体不好。”  
彼得点了点头，似懂非懂。他还没到能理解“对身体不好”是什么意思的年纪。  
“对不起，我昨天又做梦了。”  
昆汀愣了一下，彼得正在苦苦思索怎么给昆汀形容那个梦有多可怕，但昆汀只是摸了摸他的脸。他离彼得很近，脸颊散发出淡淡的薄荷味道。彼得并不知道须后水是什么，他以为这是昆汀的气味，所以他吸了吸气，说出了从昨天开始一直想说的话：“请不要杀我。”  
昆汀揉了揉彼得毛茸茸的小脑袋，表情严肃语气却近似温柔：“我不会杀你。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，我保证。”  
2.伙伴  
彼得八岁的时候第一次见到二构小队，打开家门看见一大群人挤在客厅里吓得他差点报警，但昆汀走出来冲他挥了挥手，他就放心进门了。  
他们自称二构小队，说是为昆汀工作。彼得用混杂了钦佩和质疑的目光看着昆汀而后者选择性无视了他。珍妮斯笑着对他说你还不知道你爸爸是做什么的吧，重音落在“爸爸”两个字上，彼得鬼使神差地回了一句：“他不是我爸爸。”  
房间里所有人包括昆汀都看着他，有震惊有好笑还有幸灾乐祸，彼得对上昆汀的视线，昆汀嘴角勾了勾，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“昆汀就是昆汀。”  
这个回答可以说是莫名其妙，但彼得看着昆汀嘴角的弧度上扬，走得越来越近，他的头发被昆汀的大手无情搓揉着变得乱七八糟，彼得没有反抗，他喜欢昆汀这么做。  
彼得没有等到珍妮斯的解释，他被昆汀打发到楼上去写作业。快吃晚饭的时候彼得听见一声巨响，他从床底下摸出棒球棍冲下去看见威廉姆和古德曼灰头土脸地从厨房跑出来，女士们站在旁边想笑又不敢笑，而道格努力按住昆汀劝他冷静不要开枪。  
彼得走到昆汀面前，他怀里还抱着棒球棍，冲着瞪大眼睛手里还拿着枪的昆汀小声地说：“我们还有晚饭吃吗？我真的很饿。”  
昆汀看了他一眼，怒火慢慢从他脸上消失了，他抽走彼得怀里那根可怜兮兮的棒球棍，摸了摸彼得的脑袋：“有，我保证。”  
突然间其他人都不再发出任何声响，彼得没有意识到这不寻常的安静，他只是开心地笑起来，仰着头冲昆汀的脸颊贴上一个黏黏糊糊的吻。  
彼得听见有人吸气的声音，他看着昆汀的瞳孔一瞬间收缩，淡蓝色的湖泊泛起一圈又一圈的涟漪。他板着脸问：“谁教你的？”  
彼得歪着脑袋看向他，认真地回答：“电影里看到的，那些人会亲自己喜欢的人。”  
按快门的声音从角落里传出来，昆汀缓慢地转头朝声源看，珍妮斯尴尬地举着手机，维多利亚带着近乎就义的悲壮表情把她护在身后。  
“对不起，你的表情实在是太……”珍妮斯结结巴巴地说。  
“太什么？”  
“答应我你不会杀了我。”  
“我拒绝，但我可以告诉你不说也是死。”  
珍妮斯吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地说：“太温柔了，我都怀疑你是个正常人了。”  
出乎所有人的意料，昆汀居然笑了一下，方才还在他眉眼间盘旋的杀气终结于彼得天真的亲吻。他拍了拍手仿佛刚才一切都不曾发生过似的说：“道格，去点外卖。”  
道格嘟嘟囔囔地拿着手机说为什么总是我，其他人围在珍妮斯身边传阅那张差点要了她命的照片。彼得挠了挠乱糟糟的头发对昆汀说：“你不喜欢我亲你吗？”  
他听见昆汀说不，否定的是整个问句而非内容。  
在古德曼和威廉姆迫于昆汀的威逼把厨房收拾干净后，二构小队陆续离开，彼得站在昆汀身后对他们挥手道别，问他们什么时候再来。  
“这得取决于他。”道格朝昆汀扬起下巴，昆汀没有回答。  
维多利亚出门前迟疑地看了彼得一眼，对昆汀说了句没头没尾的话：“他迟早会知道的。”  
她没有等昆汀回答就走了，彼得拉着昆汀的袖口想问他这话是什么意思，昆汀僵硬的表情令他开不了口。  
那天晚上彼得久违的又做了噩梦，他几乎是哭着醒来，光脚踩在地板上跌跌撞撞地跑进昆汀的房间。昆汀没有睡着，他靠在枕头上看书，彼得满脸泪痕地走到他身边。和以往一样，昆汀什么都没有说，他把彼得抱进被窝里，粗粝的手掌摩挲着彼得冰凉的脚心。  
在彼得彻底跌入睡眠之前，他最后一个念头是想要亲一亲昆汀的脸颊。  
3.思念  
昆汀第一次夜不归宿的时候，他给彼得的解释很模糊。  
“我有事情，晚上不回来了。”电话那头沙沙的杂音混在昆汀的声音里显得不太真切，彼得问他为什么不回来，但昆汀只是说了一句明天早上他就回来，随即撂了电话。  
彼得其实很害怕一个人呆着，尤其是在夜里。他害怕做噩梦，也怕有谁真的闯进家里来，但昆汀挂断时的果决令他不敢再打电话过去，他把房间里的灯全都打开，整个屋子亮得像过节。他蜷缩在被子里，告诉自己该睡觉了，然后开始数绵羊。  
他一直数到一千，眼皮已经上下打架，但是每次眼睛合拢他就听到各种声音。树叶摇曳的声音，风打在窗玻璃上的声音，鸟在煽动翅膀，汽车时不时从柏油马路上压过，这些杂音落到他耳朵里全变成了阴沉的脚步声。他要来了，那个人要来了——他惊恐地颤抖着，从沉沉的睡意中惊醒。  
他忍着快要掉出来的眼泪，踩着冰凉的地砖小心翼翼地走到昆汀的房间，没了昆汀房间里空荡荡的，他在昆汀的床上坐了一会儿，被子冷冰冰的，他还是觉得害怕。  
最后他拉开昆汀的衣柜钻了进去，他蜷缩在底下，成套的西服衣摆扫过他的头顶，木头的气味环绕着他，钻进他的鼻孔被他深深吸进肺里。他关上柜门，终于在黑暗中沉沉睡去。  
第二天早上昆汀确实按时到家了，他跑到彼得的房间发现他不在，边喊他的名字边在家里东翻西找，拉开柜门的时候彼得睡眼朦胧。他把彼得抱起来，柔声询问：“你怎么在这儿？”  
彼得伏在他身上，突然就闻到了一股甜腻腻的香气，是不属于昆汀的味道。  
他鼻头一酸，差点掉下泪来，难过得像是被迫分享自己最心爱的玩具，但昆汀比玩具珍贵得多，带给他的苦涩也就更多。他什么都没说，只是用手背擦了擦眼角。  
后来昆汀有时候是来电话，有时候是在家里同他告别后出门，但不会再把他一个人丢在家里，他会强迫小队里某个人来家里陪彼得，当然只能睡在沙发上。彼得没再问过为什么，只问他是不是明天一定会回来，昆汀每次都说是。  
现在彼得十二岁了，昆汀不会像小时候那样避讳，晚上不回来的时候他会直接说去约会。珍妮斯则尖刻地嘲笑他：“你怎么不把人带回来给我们看看，说不定还能给彼得找个妈。”  
昆汀翻了个白眼，冷冷地说：“我不玩恋爱那一套。”  
彼得只是埋着头吃饭，心底里某个地方正在吵闹着让昆汀不要走，但他把那个声音压了下去。  
“我明天早上回来。”昆汀对彼得说，彼得点了点头，眼睛依旧看着餐盘。珍妮斯冷淡地瞧着昆汀关门的背影，视线转到彼得身上时多了几分怜惜：“我很抱歉，彼得。”  
彼得不明白她为什么要道歉，他摇了摇头认真的说：“我才要说抱歉，把你强行留在这里。其实一个人也没事，我不是小孩子了。”  
珍妮斯笑了笑：“但你还是会害怕。”  
她的话让彼得感到呼吸困难，所以他借口去厕所走开了。直到心跳恢复正常，听见珍妮斯开了电视，他才小心缓慢地走到昆汀的房间，从衣柜里抽了件衬衫出来。  
“你要抱着它睡觉吗？”身后的声音吓了他一跳，彼得回头看见珍妮斯站在门口。  
他点了点头。  
“以前那些日子……你也是这么做的吗？”  
他没有动也没有说话，珍妮斯却从他眼睛里洞悉了真相。她无奈地摇了摇头，喃喃地自言自语：“我们做了一件多么愚蠢的事啊。”  
她没有解释什么，转身离开了。彼得站在原地，他的心每动一下都有无数回响在胸口乱撞，此刻他比任何时候都更想躲进衣柜里，直到明天来临，黎明初降，昆汀会找到他，抱住他，用他温柔的声音说：你怎么在这儿？”  
他会回答，因为我很想你。  
4.流离  
到十四岁时，彼得一共搬过六次家。  
每次搬家都像打仗一样，昆汀从来不懂什么叫提前通知，一声令下整个二构小队连同彼得一起手忙脚乱，彼得还好，其他人就差不多把敢怒不敢言写脸上了。  
只有心直口快的珍妮斯说了实话：“这哪是搬家，明明是逃亡。”  
这天晚上他又一次被昆汀从被窝里叫起来，眼睛还没完全睁开就听见昆汀对他说我们要走了。他一路跟着昆汀走到客厅里，人是醒了脑子完全没醒。昆汀停在房间中央扫视这帮人的工作进度，彼得眯着眼撞到昆汀的后背，想也不想直接抱住他，鼻尖还在他背上蹭了两下，带着浓浓的鼻音口齿不清地说为什么每次都这么急，声音听起来跟撒娇没俩样。  
道格突然对烧着的文件产生极大兴趣，威廉姆和古德曼举着粉刷跑到隔壁去，珍妮斯偷拿手机的手被维多利亚打掉，不情不愿地转过身去对着地板死命喷漂白剂。  
昆汀脊背僵直地听着彼得均匀的呼吸，怕他真就这么睡着了，轻轻地喊他：“彼得。”  
“嗯？”  
“去车里睡。”  
彼得的手还是牢牢环着他不放。昆汀叹了口气，握着彼得的手，耐心地掰开他的手指。背后传来小声的抱怨，昆汀转过身往后退了一步，与彼得隔开了一点距离。  
“你为什么总是推开我？”  
“你为什么总是要靠近？”  
彼得看向昆汀的眼睛里含着一点怨气，他们离得很近，像是高年级学生跳双人舞似的，后退，前进，前进，后退，永远都隔着那么点距离。  
彼得决定打破这种微妙的平衡，他握住昆汀的手，拉着他往外走。昆汀显然有些讶异，但他没有甩开彼得，只是板着脸说：“你干什么？”  
“你不是说去车上睡？”  
昆汀并不觉得自己有丝毫情愿，但他仍然坐在汽车后座上让彼得枕着他的腿。路灯透过车窗在彼得脸上投下一片昏黄的光影，他的眼睛藏在阴影里，嘴唇一开一合说着话。  
“你记不记得这个？”彼得扯了扯盖在身上的毛毯，画满了小熊维尼，尽管彼得还是个孩子用它也略显幼稚。  
昆汀点了点头，他当然记得，这是第一次搬家的时候他从道格手上抢救下来的。当时彼得看到道格把毯子往火堆里扔的时候差点哭出来。  
“你真的有必要把所有东西都烧掉吗？很不环保。”  
“东西多了累赘，我可以买新的。”  
彼得别扭地哼了一声，他看上去已经没多少睡意了，但还是赖在昆汀身上不走。  
“感情可没法买新的啊。”  
是不符合年纪的感叹，但彼得的表情很真挚，他的眼睛漫无目的地看着车顶，似乎在回忆很久远的事。  
“你记不记得丽兹？”  
昆汀想装不记得，略一迟疑就错失了最好的时机。彼得冲他笑了笑，带着一脸看透你了的模样：“我以前特别喜欢她。”  
准确来说他是喜欢丽兹家后院的那个小型充气泳池，但丽兹确实是个讨人喜欢的小孩，总是邀请同龄的孩子去她家玩，其中也包括彼得。  
“你不准我跟她道别。”  
“你告诉她，我们就会死。”  
彼得笑了：“你说的话跟那时候一模一样。”  
昆汀确实说过，在从道格手里抢救下了小熊毛毯，把彼得裹了个严严实实后，他一字一句地对彼得说：“如果不走，我们都会死。如果你告诉丽兹，我们也会死。”  
“珍妮斯差点就把你骂了一顿。”明明算不上是愉快的回忆，彼得眼里的笑意却越来越浓。  
昆汀叹了口气：“不是差点，她直接就骂了。”  
“有吗？我怎么不记得？”  
“她当场就说我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，还把整桶漂白剂踹翻了。”  
彼得瞪大了眼睛：“你居然没生气？”  
昆汀耸了耸肩：“为什么要生气？她又没说错。”  
这下轮到彼得叹气了，他抬起手摸了摸昆汀的眼角：“你才不是混蛋呢。”  
昆汀哼了一声，似乎对彼得的评价不屑一顾，他看着窗外暖黄色的柏油马路幽幽地说：“你不恨我吗？”  
“我为什么要恨你？”  
“人也好，东西也好……这些感情都被我切断了。”  
彼得看着他，昆汀的半边脸隐藏在浓雾般的黑暗里，望着窗外的眼睛有些黯淡。彼得伸手抱住他的脖子，稍稍直起身好让自己能平视他。  
道格曾经唯唯诺诺地对昆汀说彼得太小不知道死是怎么一回事，但彼得其实很明白。  
他知道他的父母“死”了，像落在海里的水，消失了就再也不会回来。他把手覆在昆汀脸上，揪着他落在额前的发丝，额头相抵，他如承诺般庄重地说：“我知道死是怎么一回事，昆汀。我不要你死。”  
昆汀没有动，也没有说话，视线在窗外与彼得脸上游移。他在后退，彼得想，他又要后退了。于是彼得决定往前一步，他凑了过去，打算做一件他一直想做的事。  
昆汀的食指轻轻抵住彼得的嘴唇，他还是先一步洞穿了彼得的想法。稚气的吻被他终结，彼得有些泄气地瞪着他，脑袋却还倔强地不肯缩回去。  
“彼得。”昆汀的声音里隐含着飘渺的危险，彼得听得出来，只是不明白。  
他没有退后。  
昆汀抽回手指，拉起小熊毛毯的一角覆在彼得的嘴唇上，声音轻柔得像一层浮沫：“我希望你不会后悔。”  
双唇相抵，隔着一层毛毯的距离。彼得能感觉到昆汀的轮廓，他细瘦的手指小心地在昆汀脸上描绘着，擦过他的唇角触到绒绒的毛毯。他想起昆汀的胡子，昆汀的胡子长得很快，几天不刮彼得亲他的时候就会被扎到，儿童时期的他还能随意亲吻昆汀的脸颊，他怀念那时候。  
那次搬迁持续了两天，其他人轮流开车，彼得则一直蜷缩在车后座。昆汀习惯把车开在队伍中间，喇叭响的时候彼得会幻想电影里的花车游行，假装自己在盛大的庆典中压轴登场，对着空旷的田野挥手。他们又亲吻了两次，在暴雨中隔着昆汀的衬衫，在破晓时隔着彼得的睡衣。每次都是彼得主动开始而昆汀负责结束，昆汀会说希望彼得不要后悔。  
“我不会后悔，”彼得说：“别再推开我了。”  
他在等昆汀说好，直到他在沉默中缓缓睡去。  
5.疼痛  
按照古德曼的说法，干他们这行的通常都没有好下场，手上一旦沾了血，这辈子都别想洗掉。所以他，昆汀，以及整个二构小队都没做过寿终正寝的美梦，就算你逃到连水电都没有的原始人洞窟里，照样有人能把你揪出来，一枪崩出你的脑花。  
“但是彼得，”古德曼语气严肃得能去竞选总统：“你是不同的。”  
说这话的时候，他手里还捏着一张照片，留着黑棕长发的女人冲着镜头笑得灿烂，温暖到不真实。  
“梅·帕克是你的姑妈，她就住在皇后区，坐地铁过去只要二十分钟。”  
珍妮斯说话的样子活像商场里劝人试试新产品的导购，彼得有些摸不清状况，活了十六年头一回知道自己居然还有个姑妈，他下意识地说：“昆汀在哪儿？”  
一群人你看看我，我看看你，没人回答。于是彼得换了个问题：“你们说的姑妈，到底是怎么回事？”  
珍妮斯嘴开了又合，维多利亚偏头看向窗外，道格垂着脑袋活像只鸵鸟。最后是威廉姆咬着牙说：“她人不错，我们觉得你可以和她一起生活。”  
这是怎么回事？彼得觉得脑子有点不够用，他看来看去，又回到原来的问题上：“昆汀在哪？”  
在有人愿意站出来回答之前，问题的主人公自己开门走了进来。昆汀铁青着脸，手里拿着一把枪，衬衫领口上还有没干透的血迹。在所有人惊骇的注视下，他不耐烦地挥了挥手：“不是我的血。”  
彼得犹豫地开口：“昆汀，这到底是怎么回事？”  
昆汀皱起眉头，锐利地扫视了一圈此刻沉默不语的人，语气十分暴躁：“你们还没跟他解释清楚吗？”  
老好人道格硬着头皮说了一句：“我们觉得可能还是你亲自跟他说比较好。”  
昆汀瞪了他一眼，慢吞吞地走到彼得面前，他没等彼得提问，冷漠地拿枪指了指道格：“讲给他听，从头开始。”  
于是道格认命地垂下头，在说话的时候尽全力逃避与彼得的眼神接触。  
事情大概是这么回事，彼得的父母作为生化科技研究者，研究出了不该有的东西，因此招来了杀身之祸，而这件事之所以会牵扯到昆汀，完全是因为当时解决帕克夫妇的杀手是一个彻头彻尾的蠢材，他要么蠢到没发现彼得，要么就是跟烂俗电影里的主角一样有“不能杀孩子”的自我执念，总之最后昆汀接到了一个任务，就是去孤儿院把彼得·帕克带出来，然后用随便什么方法让他在这个世界上彻底消失。  
结果就是任务的前半部分昆汀完成得很好，但后半部分十几年过去了还没实现。  
彼得看着昆汀，大脑正在努力消化刚刚所接收到的讯息：“为什么现在才告诉我？你要做什么？”  
珍妮斯在一旁解释道：“我们遇到了一些问题，彼得。我们这样的人经常会遇到一些状况，这次比较严重……总之，我们都觉得你应该回到正常生活里去，你本来就属于那个世界。”  
这算什么？彼得心里莫名被愤怒占据了，他站起来，像昆汀焦虑时会做的那样在客厅里来回踱步。他急促地吸气又吐气，好一会儿才从混乱的思绪中挣扎出来：“你们不能……你不能就这么把我赶走。”  
他说“你”时视线落到昆汀身上，昆汀逼自己转过头来与彼得直视。与他剧烈起伏的胸膛相悖，他说话的语气是竭力克制后的平淡：“我当然能，彼得。你本来就不应该在这里。”  
“你是我一时心软犯下的错误，我本来应该在你睡在我家床上之前就把你扔进大西洋，但是该死的我也不知道我为什么没有这么做。总之，拜托你早点离开，你也知道我不喜欢带太多东西，在彻底成为累赘之前早点滚吧。”  
彼得的眼睛立刻就红了，其他人在沙发上坐如针毡，威廉姆重重地咳嗽了几声，小声说了句你们好好谈谈我们先走了，一帮人趁昆汀没心思搭理他们溜得飞快。  
房间里一片死寂，只有灰尘在阳光下飞舞。昆汀觉得自己的心里大概也都是这样的灰尘，他至今为止的大半人生都呆在积灰的阴暗角落里，突然有一天名为彼得·帕克的小孩像正午的阳光直直闯进他心里，于是他的心就在阳光中快乐地翻飞起来。他试过回避，试过拒绝，甚至粗暴地把彼得丢在一旁，但是最终妥协的还是他自己。  
就像现在，他明明想说一大堆更伤人的话，可他看到彼得眼角噙着的泪，就什么也说不出了。  
“我知道你说这些话只是想赶我走。”  
他一步一步上前，他一步一步后退。  
“你怎么能这么做？是你先闯进来的……你现在又要我把你忘掉？”  
昆汀的后背贴在冰冷的墙壁上，退无可退。彼得猛地扑在他身上，揪住他的衣领，扣子被生生扯开落在地上发出脆响。  
“为什么，昆汀？为什么不说话？”  
他质问的语气带着哭腔，听起来更像是哀求。昆汀只是看着他，蓝色的眼睛里泛着水光，但他什么都没说。  
彼得狠狠咬在他的锁骨上，他用了力气，牙齿微微打颤，舌尖漫溢着铁锈的味道。昆汀攥紧拳头痛苦地吸气，彼得绝望地发现他连呻吟都要压抑着不肯叫他听见。  
“我不是……我不是你一时心软犯下的错误。”鲜血染红了他的嘴唇，他颤抖着眼泪不停地涌出来：“我爱你，难道你不明白？”  
眼泪突然从昆汀的眼睛里掉出来，在脸上划出一道水痕。淡蓝色的湖泊不再风平浪静，所有的防御都被踩碎，破败和疼痛终于浮出水面。  
彼得抖得更厉害了，该死，该死，他失控地抓着昆汀的衣领，迫使昆汀低下头离自己越来越近，他凑上去不顾一切地咬住昆汀的嘴唇。  
血的味道在唇齿间纠缠，彼得带着怨恨咬住他的嘴唇，却在真的要撕出伤口前停下，舌尖裹挟着怒意侵入口腔，毫无任何章法地压制昆汀的呼吸。昆汀只是默默承受着，他的力气比彼得大得多，可他既没有挣扎也没有逃离。锁骨上的伤口渗出细小的血珠，彼得没有放过他，他环住昆汀的脖子，两具躯体像要同归于尽般往地上摔去。  
昆汀没有让他得逞，他抱住彼得，用自己的脊背承受住两人的重量，木质地板坚硬冰冷，他发出一声闷哼而彼得伏在他的胸膛。彼得慢慢直起上半身，颤抖的手一粒一粒解他的扣子。  
“你为什么总是要推开我？”  
他的声音近乎嘶吼，眼泪掉下来砸在昆汀的胸口和脸颊，看上去仿佛是昆汀在哭一般。彼得希冀着昆汀能说些什么，反驳也好怒吼也好，什么都好过现在双眼空洞地盯着天花板任由摆布，但昆汀只是蜷起膝盖，他的顺从仿佛是某种告解。他温柔地扶住彼得抖个不停的肩膀，呼吸在彼得刺进身体里的时候急促而凌乱，少年混杂着痛苦与愤怒的蛮力顶得他生疼，呻吟就在喉头滚动可他硬是压了下去，只发出溺水般细微的嘶声。  
在混乱的意识中他仿佛看见了还是个小孩的彼得，刚从噩梦中挣脱出来，顶着杂草般凌乱的头发瑟缩在椅子里，明明看见陌生人有些害怕，却还一脸认真地说自己的眼睛很漂亮。  
究竟从什么时候开始变了？还是说……从一开始就错了？  
结束的时候彼得伏在他的颈窝喃喃地说着我爱你，炙热的吐息扫过昆汀的肌肤。昆汀抱着他艰难地站起来，后背还在隐隐作痛，膝盖使不上力气。他蹒跚着把彼得抱到床上，用毛巾仔细地擦拭过他的身体，自己坐在床边缓慢地换衣服。  
“说点什么吧。”彼得陷在被子里，睫毛上还有残破的泪珠：“什么都好。”  
道歉或忏悔都太过伤人，昆汀沉默了一会儿，用嘶哑的声音轻轻说：“我犯了一个错误。”  
“什么错？收养我吗？”  
昆汀摇了摇头，轻声说：“我给自己营造了一个假象，以前我从没想过……但是遇到你之后，我有一种错觉，也许我这样的人也会被爱。”  
“我爱你是真的。”  
“我知道，这就是最糟的地方。”他叹了口气，在彼得身侧躺下来：“爱是双向的，我给不了任何你想要的回应。”  
“那刚才的那些……算什么？”  
“如果你得偿所愿，或许会走得更情愿一点。”  
彼得吸了吸鼻子，赌气地背过身去：“你知不知道你这么说真的很伤人？”  
昆汀抚摸着彼得光滑的脊背，声音里透着疲惫：“这就是我，彼得。我以伤害别人为生，你期待的任何东西在我这里都不存在。”  
彼得没有说话，昆汀想他大概还在生气。粗糙的手掌仍在彼得的背上流连，昆汀以前做过很多次同样的事，在彼得睡不着的时候抱住他，轻轻拍他的后背，完全忘了自己本应该成为彼得的噩梦。  
出乎昆汀的预料，彼得叹了口气转过身来，握住昆汀的手放在自己的心口，他稍微用力地压着昆汀的手。鲜活炽热的心在昆汀的掌心跳动。  
“可是你已经在这里了。”  
昆汀突然有些害怕，但他的手被彼得按住所以抽不回来。  
“我没法把你丢掉，会很疼。”  
一股强大的绝望击倒了他，昆汀喘不上气，如同脱离水面的鱼一般艰难地吐息。掌心一下一下震动着，他感到绝望因为他意识到自己害怕失去这种感觉，他害怕自己再也感受不到彼得炽热的心，当他想到也许有天彼得饱含爱意的目光会落到别人身上他就无法呼吸。  
命运是个该死的混球，他在抱住彼得时想着，他让你得到之后又失去，让你学会爱之后又因为爱想要放手。  
“彼得。”他吻了吻彼得的耳朵，轻声说：“我很害怕。”  
彼得在他怀里点头，用力把他抱得更紧：“我知道。”  
肺部的空气被强行挤压出来，彼得勒得他有点疼，但他没说什么，有生以来第一次，昆汀·贝克感到安全，他在被爱包围的暖意中闭上眼睛，睡着了。  
6.等待，或许也无需等待  
雨刮器左右摆动，在车窗上画着半圆的弧。彼得坐在后座，他借着后视镜偷瞄昆汀的眼睛。  
尽管对昆汀的决定有一万句反对，但与往日不同，这回连最向着他的珍妮斯都劝他听昆汀的话，彼得几乎是被逼着前往梅姑妈的家。  
“至少考虑一下这个选项，好吗？如果你出了什么事，我们会伤心死的。”珍妮斯握着他的手眼泪汪汪，看了眼昆汀又补了一句：“昆汀会比我们还要伤心，虽然他不承认。”  
想到昆汀那声冷哼，彼得忍不住笑了起来。  
“笑什么？”  
彼得回过神来，与昆汀在后视镜中目光交汇：“我在想珍妮斯。”  
昆汀不置可否地耸了耸肩，彼得看着被雨水模糊的车窗，问出了他一直想问的话：“情况真的很糟吗？”  
“我们要离开美国，以后很难回来了。不过要是运气差点，也可能活不到出境。”  
彼得的心揪了起来，他讨厌昆汀在谈及自身性命时还能云淡风轻的漠然态度。  
“但是……也有可能平安度过难关吧？”  
昆汀靠边停车，他回过头来看着彼得盛满希冀的目光，理智要他说没有，情感要他说有，最后他什么也没说。  
彼得小心翼翼地观察着他的表情：“带着我逃亡会比较累赘是吗？”  
“你不是累赘。”昆汀摇了摇头，思考了一会儿下定决心般开口说道：“你记不记得我以前经常晚上不回来？”  
“记得，你去约会了。”  
“确实有约会，但其实也有一半时间是去工作。”  
彼得愣住了，他不知道昆汀突然的坦白是想表达什么。  
“事情并不是每回都进展顺利，有几次我以为自己回不来了。但是我对你有承诺，你记得吗？我对你说明天早上一定回来。你就像是……珍妮斯曾说你是灯塔，也许是吧，每次我觉得自己坚持不下去的时候，我都会想你还在等我回家。”  
昆汀温柔地摸了摸彼得的脸颊，他似乎想要微笑，但落在彼得眼里像是在哭一样。  
“呆在这儿，好好活着。至少让我有这样一个念头，知道你在这里等我，或许我就没那么容易放弃。”  
彼得胸腔里滚着许多话，他想说我会一直等你，但他只低低地说了声好。  
他背起书包，塞了衣服和小熊毛毯的包鼓鼓的。他问珍妮斯要来了昆汀被他当着整个小队亲吻脸颊时拍下的照片，如珍妮斯所说，确实很温柔。  
“你会给我寄明信片吗？”  
昆汀只是笑了笑。  
车门开了一半，彼得突然回过头来说：“你还没说过你爱我。”  
“下次吧。”  
彼得鼻子发酸，在眼泪掉下来之前走进雨里，雨水打湿他的脸，这下他也分不出自己究竟有没有哭了。他慢慢地朝门口走去，感觉自己正在跨过某条边界，他正在走向一个新的世界，他还不知道那个世界是好是坏，但那里没有昆汀。  
他按响门铃，门开了，梅站在门口，看上去比照片里更美丽、更亲切，她疑惑地对彼得说：“你好，请问你找谁？”  
他听见汽车发动的声响，他没有回头。也许是彼得此刻的表情太过凄惨，梅眼里多了几分关切，身子让到一边：“有什么事先进来再说吧。”  
彼得做了个深呼吸，用袖口擦掉脸上的水珠。他努力微笑，用最平静的语气坚定、缓慢地说：  
“你好，我是彼得·帕克。”

-End-


End file.
